rebirth_of_the_night_mod_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Creeper
Creepers are common stealthy hostile mobs that spawn in dark areas in the Overworld, silently approach players and usually explode shortly after coming within 3 blocks of their targets. Due to their distinctive appearance and high potential for killing unwary players as well as damaging the environment and players' constructions, creepers have become one of the icons of Minecraft, notorious both among players and non-players. Creepers are a major source of gunpowder as well as the only renewable way to obtain music discs. When struck by lightning, a creeper becomes charged, which substantially amplifies its explosion power and enables mob heads to be obtained. Creeper.png|Common Creeper Dark creeper.png|Dark Creeper Mini creeper.png|Mini Creeper Dirt creeper.png|Dirt Creeper Gravel creeper.png|Gravel Creeper Jumping creeper.png|Jumping Creeper Lightning creeper.png|Lightning Creeper Rocket creeper.png|Rocket Creeper Spore creeper.png|Spore Creeper Fire creeper.png|Fire Creeper Doom creeper.png|Doom Creeper Ender creeper.png|Ender Creeper Splitting creeper.png|Splitting Creeper Drowning creeper.png|Drowning Creeper Death creeper.png|Death Creeper Common Creeper Green creepers chase any player in their line of sight. When within three blocks of a player, a creeper stops moving, hisses, flashes and expands, then explodes after 1.5 seconds. A creeper's detonation can be halted if the player leaves the blast radius of 7 blocks, including by knocking back the creeper or killing it. A creeper can jump down to a player if it can survive the fall. The fall 1.5 second delay includes the falling time, so an explosion occurs sooner after landing with higher falls. If a creeper is aware of a nearby player behind a wall it will explode in order to make an opening for other mobs to reach the player. Rocket Creeper Rocket Creepers, like all creepers, will chase after a player once they see one. Their movement speed is 0.4 (normal creeper has 0.25) which allows them to quickly get to the player. Once close to the player, the rocket creeper will jump up and attempt to land on the player. When it touches the floor again, it will explode. A player can avoid the attack by sprinting away while the rocket creeper is in the air. A recommended approach to defeating rocket creepers is using a bow. Melee attempts will almost always end up in the rocket creeper exploding before being slayed. Being charged by getting struck by lightning, doubles the strength of its explosion. When killed, it drops 1-2 Gunpowder, has a chance of dropping 1 Firework Star. Spore Creeper Dark Creeper Death Creeper Doom Creeper Ender Creeper Fire Creeper Jumping Creeper Lightning Creeper Mini Creeper Splitting Creeper Research notes "It's been thought by some that creepers are a species of plant or fungus since they present similar qualities to some of those. They don't seem to need any kind of food, there's no records of infant creepers and their distinctive feature of exploding could be a dehiscence mechanism by which means they could reproduce or replicate. However, dehiscence reproduction wouldn't explain the particular behaviour of creepers actively searching for some forms of life, nor why some variations of the creeper seem to behave in completely unconventional ways." "Rocket Creepers are assholes." "You Don't make friends with salad." "I just heard a hissing sound and looked 360 and saw nothing and then got sent to the Aether." Category:Fungal Category:Plantae Category:Mob Category:Hostile Category:Research Notes